mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Derpy/@comment-69.179.162.121-20130518023549/@comment-5980957-20130520121217
insert facehoof here- Third time I say that I don´t want an argument, but still you keep responding with a challenging tone calling me something I am not! How can I not respond? I can see you clearly overreacting 'on this subject and you call me a ''bigot? 1. It´s pretty hard when you keep challenging me, calling me an offensive stereotypical bigot and '''not being mature about this subject. I am not trying to be offensive even though you are. I just said above what I''' have heard in the internet by other people and why I thought some people think she is offensive. And it is really hilarious that you keep calling me offensive when you keep attacking me like that. '''Sorry if I was offensive, sometimes in the internet it is hard to make out the tone of the comment. 2. I am not a bigot. I have been calm about this and trying to avoid a big argument '''with you, but you don´t seem to do that. And how many times I need to say this? Crossed eyes are not the reason I dislike Derpy. And nothing that relates to having crossed eyes nor her being offensive. Would you like to finally understand that? So far it seems that you haven´t noticed that. 3. Okay, I am not a big genius in this subject. I don´t even know any people that have crossed eyes irl. Like I said above: ''"I just said above what I have heard in the internet by other people... " ''Everything in that comment was by other people. 4. That was said in this one video and after watching that and thinking about it, yes, that kinda sounds like she is mentally challenged or something like that. But just to let you know I kinda find stereotypic stuff offensive so it is definetly not something I would like to keep alive. 5. Maybe you should spend some of your time in youtube, other forums and other mlp sites. I have seen '''some people thinking she is offensive '''towards them, but like I said there is '''some people who think Derpy is a hero. 6. I wasn´t being a bigot. I was just calmly saying the reason why some people might find Derpy offensive '''using other people´s opinions as help. Yes, all that '''text I wrote was a combination of several texts by several people '''on the subject "Is derpy offensive?" I wasn´t trying to offend, really. You are the bigot here, because you are insulting me all the time! You say I´m offensive, but don´t think you should check your comment and see the tone of it. I´m repeating again. I wasn´t trying to offend with that comment. I´m not crying out, '''I was going to discuss this calmly until you published that comment above. And I would recommend you to read this carefully, because so far all the comments by me you´ve been reading were really not like what you think they were. You seem to pick all the negative, but none of the positive things. Also you think everything non-offensive is offensive. So: -'Sorry if I offended', the comment above wasn´t meant to be offensive. -Crossed eyes are not the reason I dislike Derpy -I am not against crossed eyed people nor am I racist or stereotyping crossed eyed people. I never have so I quess you have just misunderstood me. I am actually against all types of racists. So could we just end this conversation? Just read all''' these '''bits so you can maybe undersand me rather than misunderstand.